


Star Wars - Episode VIII: Galactic Uprising

by Roll_Traktor



Series: Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll_Traktor/pseuds/Roll_Traktor
Summary: This is the outline for an alternative episode VIII. It is a major rework with a very different plot and characterisations, bearing only little semblance to the Last Jedi. However, it is logical progression from my previous episode. My plan is to make a coherent trilogy unlike that of a Disney trilogy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be in a form of a screenplay-like outline that I may flesh out more in the future. Time will tell.
> 
> Feedback and critiques are appreciated.

_Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_**STAR WARS** _

_**Episode VIII: Galactic Uprising** _

_The Republic is crumbling._   
_It is losing control over_   
_the galaxy as more and more_   
_systems crave for independence._   
_Democracy is under pressure._

_However, the Senate is not_   
_willing to give up power and_   
_is only increasing the might_   
_of the Republic's army, crushing_   
_insurgencies under the sound_   
_of million marching boots._

_While the situation keeps escalating,_   
_Rey Dameron leads an interstellar crackdown_   
_to contain and destroy all the_   
_remaining forces of the First Order...._

...

[Over here](https://starwarsintrocreator.kassellabs.io/#!/BLzT0mPrWlQF8-kTXMc-/edit) is a link for those, who wish to see the opening crawl as an actual animation.

...

It's been three years since the last story. We start at the planet D'Qar, where the First Order controls a secret base. Few ships are arriving with masked Kylo Ren on board. It is a site where political and military prisoners are being held. He has arrived to oversee their mass execution as the FO is about to abandon the base. The Republic is on them and it will be only a matter of time before the inevitable raid.

The first prisoners are brought out and lined up. They are soldiers of different ranks and the firing squad takes them down. More prisoners are being rounded up, this time there are whole families; close people of kidnapped politicians. Children cry and women beg for mercy. The squad prepares to fire and does so when the command is spoken. However, all the balster bolts freeze mid-air. We cut to Kylo Ren who is holding them all, his hand reaching out; ”hold your fire and get those prisoners back to their cells.” His order is being followed through and after the yard is cleared, he releases the blaster bolts which hit the wall with a bang.

After the incident, commander of the base, knight-colonel Hux demands an explanation:

-”This is in direct violation of orders from the Grand Master himself. I sincerely hope you have a waterproof rationale for your decision. You have been getting sloppy, Kylo Ren. Even soft, dare I say. Once the Grand Master hears...”

Hux is not able to finish his sentence because Kylo Force chockes him.

-”Are you challenging ME? Pay attention: first, you refer to me as the Lord Marshal. Second, these executions stop here and now until further notice. You carry out my orders and mind your own business. Next time you question me, I will snap you like a twig. Understood?”

-”Yes...sir”.

Kylo releases him and leaves the yard. He comes at the detention center and notices a woman with two children, one infant in her arms and an older boy by her feet. Through his tears the boy looks Kylo with hatred in his eyes and for a moment they gaze at each other. Kylo turns away and after a moment of hesitation walks away.

We cut to a Republic ship where Rey – now a captain in the ground forces – is preparing for an attack. A Republic agent had succesfully tracked Kylo's ship to its whereabouts and now a fleet is speeding towards D'Qar. The fleet jumps out of hypersapce and launches the invasion. They can't bombard from orbit since the base is protected by a powerful shield – and it's full of prisoners to be saved. It will be up to ground operation to succeed.

On the planet rages a big battle. The Republic marches in with many AT-AT's and heavy tanks while the FO soldiers are hopelessly outgunned and overpowered. The attackers even have some updated droidekas rolling alongside them. Despite the situation, the FO is willing to fight to death, making the Republic pay for every inch. Heavy casualties are taken on both sides.

Rey bravely leads her company, reaching the perimeter. Inside the complex she gets into close combat and is briefly disarmed. But to everyone's surprise she pulls and ignites a lightsaber – a golden one – and kills many enemies. She tries to Force pull her blaster but fails initially. She does it again and gets it back to her hands. The invasion advances.

In a command center, knight-colonel Hux initializes a self destructs sequence to make sure the prisoners die. He leaves with his guards but Kylo stays for a moment, watching his army fall. As he is alone, he disarms the destruct sequence and then leaves. He gets to the hangar where he is about to board an evacuation ship. He stops and glances back and sees Rey in the distance. They stare each other for a moment before Kylo gets in the ship. The Republic forces try to shoot it down but it manages to evade and escapes the planet. We see Rey watching the sky before we cut away.

...

We are at Coruscant. Finn is sleeping, and is having a nightmare. He wakes up, breathing heavily. He gets up to preapre for a day in the Senate; he has become a political advisor of Leia Organa. After the events of the first story, he refused a place in the military. He had had enough of killing. Finn is now working to find peaceful and diplomatic solutions to the problems in the galaxy. He rushes to a Senate session because he is already late. He catches up with Leia and apologizes. ”Nightmares again?” she asks. ”Yeah”, Finn replies.

Senate is discussing a variety of things. Army and security forces require more and more budgetary investment. Many planetary representatives know as the Independence Coalition voice their dissatisfactions about the increasing efforts to enforce Republic control. They denounce brutalities committed during military operations. Leia listens to it all, angry.

Leia: ”We fought years to bring back freedom to the galaxy, to bring back the Republic. Now, listen to these people. These ungrateful sloths who are willing to enjoy the fruits of rebellion but unwilling to contribute to the common cause – to the Republic.”

Finn doesn't say a thing, just reflects on his own.

Good news arrive as a messanger informs Leia about the victory at D'Qar; the FO base has been decimated and thousands of prisoners have been liberated. Leia announces the news to the senate and we hear cheers as we hear boos; the army is becoming increasingly unpopular with it's ever-growing operations against the First Order, insurgents and other renegades. Besides, those operations are taking a toll on economy – as well as on human and alien lives. In any case, Finn feels energized as he knows what the news mean: Rey is returning.

Later our heroes reunite in a hartwarming meeting. Finn and Rey haven't seen each other for a while and exchange news. From a landing pad they continue to Leia's apartment. They discuss while having drinks (C3PO is working as a butler). They talk a little about Rey's mission:

Leia: ”So, are you sure about it? Are you still going to do it?”

Rey: ”Yes. I completed the mission and saved the prisoners. But I can't do this anymore. I've lost my sense of purporse in this warring. Today, I will resign and continue the Jedi training...with your blessing, my master.”

Leia: ”My dear, I wish I could take you further. But I never became a full Jedi myself, as you know. I just never had the time. I have passed you all I learned and the only person who can guide you from here on, is Luke”

Rey: ”I know. I just doubt he has changed his mind. I haven't seen him in years”.

Leia: ”He is such a stubborn blockhead, for better or for worse. When he sets his mind about something, only a more determined soul can turn him around. And again, after he lost his wife and child he was never the same.”

Rey takes a sip ponders Leia's words in silence.

Finn: "You just got to follow through. I know your parents will be against it, but it's your life we are talking about. No one can define what you are unless you decide for yourself. I once made that decision for myself, Rey."

Rey doesn't say anything, just nods in deep reflection.

Shortly after they are paid visit by Poe – who is now a rear admiral and works for the GSS (Galactic Security Service, in which Poe joined because he personally wants to hunt down the Lord Marshal who killed his father). He reports to minister Leia herself and brings information: ”Our agent has tracked colonel Hux to a remote system. I think this is a chance to catch that bastard and bring him here to answer for his crimes.” Leia authorizes him to proceed with a mission to acquire Hux. The guests depart, bur Poe stays for a moment and has a personal moment with his mother.

...

Rey is on her way to her parents. She arrives at the door and hesitates to ring a bell, but does it anyways. She greets them awkwardly and it takes some time before she dares to say what she has come to say: ”I'm leaving the military. I'm going to dedicade myself becoming a Jedi”. She shakes a little after what she said and there is dead silence.

Father: ”you are throwing away your legacy? Are you out of your mind girl?! We fought so you would have a future!”

Rey: ”Dad, please unders...”

Father: ”Silence! The Jedi didn't win the war, the Rebel Alliance did. By serving the Republic you commit to something real instead of some mumbo-jumbo. It was already ridicilous when that old Organa hag started to teach you. What is wrong with you?”

Rey, now more angry: ”I never asked for this! You put me there in the academy, and I had to live through hell. No one liked me there, everyone laughed. I made it through but I was never really one of them. I didn't care and still don't care about the military. I have killed too many already, and for what? To hell with war! All my life I had had this thing inside me, these images and premonitions. The Force has always been calling me and I know that therein lies my path. I will do this with or without your blessing.”

Father: ”You take those words back, girl. You take them back, or we will never see you again. Apologize, or walk through the door.”

Mother: ”Please, can't we...”

Father: ”Silence! I want to hear her apologize.”

Rey watches them for a moment with a stone face. She says ”farewell” and turns her back. She closes the door, runs to a desolate street corner and breaks down in tears.

...

We cut to a military facility. Rey marches on a hallway and straight into to an office. She proclaims:

-”I resign”.

-”You what?” the official says in disbelief.

-”I quit, I'm done”.

-”Have you got the pap...”

Rey throws an official resignation document on the desk and strips her insignia. Without any further words, she storms out of the office leaving the flabbergasted official do the paperwork. At the hallway she walks by a group of officers who throw snarky remarks and laugh. She stops, turns around and furiously force pushes all those men to the wall and leaves. At this point, she doesn't give a dime.

...


	2. Chapter 2

We cut to a big dark chamber inside a Star Destoryer. Masked Kylo Ren steps in and kneels before a podium. A hologram of a big hooded human appears: the Grand Master Kress himself.

Kylo: ”The Force is with us, Master”.

Kress: ”I hear you have had difficulties with your peers. In fact, you violated a direct order from me. Is there something in your mind I should now about? Are you keeping secrets from me?”

Kylo: ”Master...there were families, women and children. Aren't we supposed to bring justice to the galaxy, to punish those responsible and not the innocent?”

Kress: ”My apprentice! Haven't we been through this? You know justice requires sacrifice. We punish the responsible AND make sure their legacy is vanished. If we let any enemies alive, a new generation of tyrants will rise.”

Kylo: ”But Master...”

Kress: ”My boy, I see the dark side waning in you. The Ren is your creation but never, ever forget where you come from. You rose from the darkness and therein lies your loyalty...Well, soon you will get to prove yourself. The Storm is coming and Republic's days are numbered. When the time comes, I need you to be ready. Wait for the sign and then move against the Jedi.”

Kylo: ”Yes, Master”.

Kress: ”And send admiral Prydee and general Phasma to me. I need them here to make final preparations for the Storm..remember son, no mercy”.

The hologram vanishes and Kylo is left alone. He rises up and suddenly hears a faint voice. He looks around, trying to find its source.

The voice in the air: ”Hear me...listen...beware of Kress.”

Kylo: ”It is you again. Be silent, go away!”

The voice vanishes and for a moment Kylo just stands in the quiet chamber. He then walks out and joins his military comrades. He briefs them and they converse about the clones:

Kylo: ”I hope you are proud of you achievement, knight-general. If the production rate sustains, we soon can deploy a formidable army against the Republic.”

Knigt-General Phasma: ”They won't let you down, sir. They are of my blood and have already proven to be much more capable and fierce than our current militias.”

Knight-Admiral Prydee: ”We will inform you as the Storm proceeds. Now, we better get going”

Kylo: ”The ship will take you to Korriban. Just fly and do not stop en route there. The Force is with us.”

Prydee and Phasma leave and Kylo is left on his own, thinking about the situation.

…

Rey meets Poe on a launching pad. He is preparing the Millennium Falcon – which he inherited from his father Han Solo – for the mission, while Rey is about to take off in her X-Wing (even though she shouldn't, given her resignation). Chewie is there with Poe, alongside with Poe's new droid BB-8. They have a short chat – mainly about Rey's decision to abandon the military – and say goodbye.

Boths ships lift-off and jump into hyperspace.

…

In chancellor's office, Oram, Leia and Finn are discussing. The future seems uncertain:

Oram: ”We are at the crossroards, Leia. The decisions we soon make will forever shape the future of the Republic. It's either time to fully committ to military control of the galaxy or it is time to let go.”

Leia: ”You know it isn't that easy. Where there's an insrugency, there's the First Order. At this point we cannot separate the Independence Coalition from the terrorists. This isnt' binary choice of control and surrender. And let me remind you that this is the final year in the office for both of us. If we fail to act, our successors may not be up to the task. They may not be even willing to act."

Oram: ”We are in a difficult position. In hindsight the Jakku operation was a failure. We repelled the First Order but angered countless worlds. We sent a message but at what cost? The Republic Army has become a curse word”.

Leia sighs and Finn adds:

”He is right Leia. I have seen this happen first hand...I was there. The people out there...they just want to get by. As long as they get food on the table and are safe, they are not gonna care which party is ruling the Senate. Or if there are any parties whatsoever. This war eon't be decided in a battle. If we don't prove to be better than the First Order, it doesn't matter how much we try to control things; the Republic will fall.”

Leia shakes her head: ”Have we become so old that we are just oblivious to reality? Every time I send a fleet out there I go to sleep thinking: 'are we the new empire?' You know what they say out there about me, 'like a father, like a daughter'. I don't know who I am anymore.”

Finn and Oram exchange looks.

Leia: ”It was easier back then, during the rebellion. It was simpler. We fought for freedom, but now we are becoming the very thing we fought against. We can't let the First Order win...but what on earth are we doing here? Let me remind you, it is I who scrolls through the battle reports. I see the numbers, the casualties...the pictures. And still, time after time again I authorize new operations.”

Finn: ”It has to stop Leia. We MUST negotiate. It is the only way to save the Republic, to keep new star systems from slipping”.

Oram: ”We have few weeks before the vote. And if the result is tight for or against, the  
decision becomes ultimately yours Leia; do we expand the operations or do we halt them altogether for the time being.”

Leia stands up and goes to the window, to watch over Coruscant: ”I wish Han was here, and Bail...I wish some one told me what to do”.

…

An X-Wing jumps from hyperspace. Rey flies to a planet called Kesh. Luke is there with some of his Jedi, to keep an eye for the Knights of Ren whose main temple is situated on the planet. She lands her fighter near an old Jedi monastery. In the horizon she sees a similiar structure, just bigger: the Temple of the Ren. Between these two structures lies a small town.

She climbs long stairs carved out of stone to get to the monastery. She arrvies outside the main cloister and knocks a big, wooden door. After a while an unnamed Jedi opens it and Rey asks to see Luke. Without a word the Jedi closes the door and later Luke appears.

Rey: ”I'm here to complete my training. I left the army and want you to show me the way”.

Luke, somewhat amused: ”You want me to show the way? Are you trying to tell _me_ what to do?”

Rey: ”Leia has taught me and you know that. I have already learned so much about the Force. You could just as well finish this.”

Luke: ”The answer is still no. Go back where you came from, it's dangerous to stay. The Knights of Ren are here.”

Rey: ”I don't care, I'm not afraid. I will stand here until you change your mind”.

Luke: ”Then you will stand.”

He closes the door. Rey looks around and just stands there. Moments pass, day changes into night. Sun rises but the door remains closed. More moments pass until the door suddenly opens, a Jedi comes out. He looks her and taunts her. Without speaking a word, she just stands there and listens. The Jedi leaves and the doors closes, again. The day passes and Rey shows some fatigue. A night comes and goes, the sun rises. The same taunting rutine occurs, but the doors won't open. The day passes and another night comes, the Jedi comes during the dark to mock her; once again the door is slammed shut.

After three nights, Rey is on the verge of collapse. It's a high noon and the door opens. This time it's Luke who stands before Rey. They stare at each other, until Luke says: ”okay kid, come on in”. Rey faints.

…

On Millennium Falcon, some in the crew are getting frustrated.

A crew member: ”We have been chasing Hux for weeks, this is not going to work”.

Poe: ”We are onto him, and we must follow through as long as we have a lead. There's something going on, he is too cautious for this to be a standard evasive routine.”

They jump out of hyperspace at the outer rim and approach a planet called Raspar. They track the homing signal there and do a passive scan to avoid detection. The Falcon lands and Poe leads his spy-squad near to a secret First Order base. They spot garrisons and two stationed _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyers. There are ships they recognize as belonging to the Independence Coalition. One crew member goes immediately to send a message to the Republic. Poe looks at his men; ”allright, follow me”. They start approaching the base.

…

We cut to Rey who is in middle of an exercise. She is a the at the cloister yard, sparring with other Jedi. She is taking some punishment as Luke oversees everything. She has been there for two weeks under a harsh training regiment and is exhausted. Luke tells them to take a break.

Luke: ”Every time you get cornered you still tap to the dark side. That instinct is so powerful in you, it has to be overcome before you can take steps forward.”

Rey: ”I already haven't, master?”

Luke: ”You fight exceptionally well, Rey. But this isn't just about winning battles, the Force is the essence of life. Your connection to it is cracked and raw. There is turmoil and hate where there should be peace.”

Rey: ”But what about you, master? I sense grief and guilt in you, it just comes through despite your demeanor.”

Luke: ”And that's where we get to the next lesson. Follow me.”

They get inside and walk spiral stairs up and to a dimly-lit room. There are books everywhere, R2-D2 is there.

Luke: ”For years I have been gathering old Jedi texts from all over the galaxy. I have been studying, trying to get back to the beginning...to the core of the Jedi way. Through millennia the ways changed, even got corrupted. And...you understand why I'm doing this?”

Rey: ”Tell me.”

Luke: ”The old Jedi failed. They became blind to their shortcomings, paved way for their own demise. In the shadows the Sith rose and their lord Darth Sidious destroyed the Jedi. But the question is, what was the failure? Long time ago, my masters told it was the training of Anakin Skywalker, my father. But my heart told me something else and I proved them wrong: I brought Vader back into light.”

Rey: ”What was it, that went wrong then?”

Luke: ”The family. I wanted to prove that celibacy wasn't the only way, that love isn't the problem. I had a beautiful wife and kid, they were everything to me. But I became attached, soon I sensed fear; what if they are hurt, what if they die? The fear grew into anger and I found myself hating anyone I deemed a threat. The dark side got hold of me. I realized I was following my fathers path.”

Rey: ”But your family...they died.”

Luke: ”Yes, eventually I failed to protect them. Suddenly the burden was gone but where there was fear was now guilt. I haven't found peace and since then I have been looking for answers. Did I do wrong, is it impossible for a Jedi to love? And I'm still searching. The old texts have widsom but they speak much in riddles.”

Rey: ”So, your decision was not to love? Not even your sister?”

Luke: ”Love is a dangerous thing, my padawan. It was my father's downfall as much it was his salvation. As Jedi we are called for compassion. But love...I wanted to be wrong but it seems it is just another passion. And you, I sense the hurt inside. You want to be loved but there is no one to love you.”

Rey: ”My parents don't care anymore, I don't have many friends. No one has ever said those simple words to me.”

Luke: ”And therein lies your downfall if you don't let go. This isn't about you Rey, or me. It's about building a foundation for generations of Jedi. We must study the past to learn from it. But we must not get stuck there, not let past times to haunt us. You have to defeat your own ghosts before you ever can become a Jedi.”

Rey: "I..."

Luke: "That's the truth you must confornt. In fact, I sense a darkness even deeper in you; a lust for power. I have sensed it when you fight. I sensed it when you were just a girl. You enjoy...no, you _revel_ in the heat of battle, you crave for control over your surroundings and beyond. Are you starting to see, why I once refused to train you? I don't know how I ever make you a jedi. I feel like I already regret this"

Rey says nothing, just looks down, deep in her thoughts.

…

Back at the Raspar, a lone guard is seen to be knocked out. He is dragged off and our agents emerge with FO uniforms. The infiltration is proceeding. Before they spread out Poe gives final instructions; ”if discovered, sound the alarm. And when you hear the alarm, everyone aborts and gets back to the Falcon. Understood?”

They get going and we follow Poe and BB-8 who is coming with him. We get an extensive scene of sneaking around and knocking out guards until Poe reaches a conference room. Poe sees Hux and other high officials inside: representatives from the Independence Coalition, industrialists, bankers, Repuclis officials...and the Grand Admiral of the Republic Fleet: Mal Jareed. They discuss about the coming ”Storm” and how the preparations are now complete.

Hux: ”I am grateful for the trust you show for the First Order with your allegiance. I assure you that our military combined with yours shall force the Republic on its knees. And I remind you that our clone army will prove to be a great asset in years to come. On the top of everything else, we are having invaluable help from Admiral Jareed here.”

Jareed: ”Thank you, knight-colonel Hux. What I am about to do is considered treasonous in the eyes of the Seante. But I am not doing this for me or the Senate. I am doing this to bring peace and freedom to the galaxy. The Republic is becoming another empire that has brought war to hundreds of worlds - soon you can count them in thousands and tens of thousands. I am ashamed to say to have played a part in all this, but I hope I will compensate for some of my wrongdoings with my assistance to our cause.”

There is applause.

Jareed: "The Senate vote is soon at hand and regardless of its outcome, it is expected that they'll begin a full crackdown against the independent systems...against us. That's why we have to make the first move, before it's too late."

Hux: ”It's all already set. The Republic has lulled itself into a delusion. They think they are winning, and that's why they won't be expecting our counterstrike.”

Poe is thinking hard to come up with a plan.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Rey has a day off and is visiting the nearby town. She isn't really interested about the town though – she is on her way to the Temple of Ren. Luke explicitly forbid her of doing so but her curiosity has won. She approaches and goes by a small village that has grown around the structure. There are people. There are men in dark robes looking at her as she walks. Finally she gets inside and looks around in a big hall that has an ornamented dome; ”greetings traveller, what brings you here?”

It's Kylo Ren, unmasked.

Rey: ”I was curious. I've never really seen you people”.

Kylo: ”I understand... I see you've brought your lightsaber. But you are not a Jedi, you came on this planet to train. Did you know Luke and his men are here to spy on us?”

Rey: ”You should be spied on. We know you work with the First Order”.

Kylo: ”We have seen no First Order here. We stay out of politics”.

Rey: ”We'll see...who are you anyways?”

Kylo: ”My name is Kylo Ren.”

Rey: ”So, it is you, the Master as they call you. What is this place, what do you really do here?”

Kylo: ”And you REALLY want to know? Then follow me and I'll show. We don't turn our backs to strangers here.”

He leads the way and she follows. They wander around the premises.

Kylo: ”What do you see?”

Rey: ”People. Men, women, children...”

Kylo: ”Families. Every knight around here has a one. For us, it is the foundation of everything. What is the Force in isolation, what it is without love between people? It's nothing.”

Rey: ”But you are about the dark side, how...”

Kylo: ”It's about the Force, all sides of it. We embrace everything, the serene and the violent. That's how we lead our lives, we are afraid of nothing. The joy and the sorrow. From the depths of misery to the heights of passion. That is the way of the Ren”

Rey: ”Those passions only lead you ashtray. If unhinged, they destroy everything.”

Kylo: ”You don't understand. Underneath it all is love, the anchor that keeps everything in check. We love our own and hate our enemies. We channel all the feelings to protect those close to us and pave way for a beautiful life. The Jedi...their way is an infertile one, fruitless. It's a waste. And the Sith, it's all the same: they only care about themselves. But neither sees that there's something more to life. Finding a loved one.”

Rey: ”And have you found a one?”

Kylo: ”Not yet.”

Rey: ”Are you going to find?”

Kylo: ”Soon.”

They exchange a look but say nothing more. Rey departs shortly after as she doesn't want to raise any suspicion amongst the Jedi.

…

At Raspar base Poe has been following knight-colonel Hux to his quarters. He sneaks in and takes Hux as hostage. Poe drags Hux to an archieve room and at gunpoint, forces him to log in to the system. Poe reviews the First Order plan and his jaw drops from a shock; ”you got to be kidding me!”

Hux, with smug self-assurance: ”There is not much time left. Thanks to our collaborators we know all deployments of the Republic Army. Your fleets are stationed at the moment and it will be easy to deliver a deadly blow. We'll sack Coruscant and wipe out the Jedi. This is the end of you puny Republic.”

Poe: ”Oh yeah? We shall see.”

BB-8 copies some the First Order archieves. Poe sounds the alarm in his bracelet, to inform his fellow agents to pull out. However, he doesn't get far when the base alarm sets off. It can mean only one thing: one of them has been caught. It is going to be a race against time as Poe tries to escape. Soon, he is caught in gunfight.

…

We cut to a montage of Rey training. She reads, she meditates, she swings melee weapons and her lightsaber. She sparrs. Luke instructs her, sometimes taunts her. She doesn't like it one bit but takes the beatings. She lifts rocks and moves objects. She is exhausted and sleeps like a log.

On her off-days we see her sneak to meet Kylo some more and learning about the Ren. She meets some of his knights, she wanders around the temple and nearby woods. She is enjoying Kylo's company. On one evening they go to the town together, where there's going to be local festives. The knights are going too with their families.

Kylo: ”You see that boy there? That's what I was; weak and powerless. I hate to witness that, I despise it. But I try to make a difference, to show him and his likes that things don't need to stay that way. They can be strong and wise, rising above mere fate and creating their own destiny. That is the way of the Ren, to wake the power in everyone.”

Rey: ”You sound so sure of yourself. What if they just can't make it?”

Kylo: ”Then they don't. But every sigle being can be a little more than what they currenly are. A small step is still a step.”

They stop at the marketplace and watch the festives.

Kylo: ”Look, the three moons have aligned. This is an important time of the year for them, for us. Nature is blossoming and the air is full of life. Just behold...the world is a beautiful place and it could be even more if we wanted. Tonight, the Force is with us.”

They watch as the townspeople as well as the knights and their faimilies are having fun. One woman asks Kylo for a dance and he goes for it. Rey laughs. After a while Kylo comes and asks for her to join him. They join hands and dance, first time in a while Rey is having fun.

A slow dance follows and Kylo kisses Rey. After a moment, Rey says: ”do that again”. Another kiss.

Later when the party is already over, they are sitting together under a moonlit sky. Eventually they say goodbye and Rey leaves.

…

Back at Raspar Poe and BB-8 are on their way to the Millennium Falcon. Through difficulties they get there only to find out that no one else made it back besides Chewie. Luckily one of the team was already stationed at the ship and they quickly take off. They tie Hux up and try to fly out of the atmosphere. TIE-Fighters quickly get on their track and start shooting. Despite their shields they take some damage; radio is knocked out.

Poe is at the upper laser cannon and takes down some of the pursuing TIE-Fighters. When they get to space he screams for Chewie to punch the hyperdrive and they make the jump. Now, it will be a race against time as Poe has to get to Coruscant before the ”Storm”, to warn the Senate.

…

At Coruscant, the Senate is preparing for the deciding vote. Finn is with Leia and they are at the building waiting for the results.

Finn: ”I'm still telling you this is a mistake”.

Leia: ”I know what you think, but we have proof now. My son's report tells the First Order collaborates with the Independece Coalition. I made my stance known before the vote: as long as there is collaboration, there will be repercussions. The line must be drawn here: I won't negotiate with the terrorists.”

Finn just shakes his head: ”Proof or not, they are not going to care.”

The vote is cast and the opposing view wins by a small margin. Because of that the final decision lies on Leia's shoulders.

Leia: ”As a minister of security, I'm giving my official mandate. Under the existing circumstances and based on proof gathered by the GSS, my only choice is to proclaim the expansion of the anti-terrorist campaign. We have to...”

Loud booing cuts her words. She tries to continue but it's too late. The entirety of the Independence Coalition marches out of the building. Chancellor Oram watches in disbelief, even many Republic loyalists are somewhat shocked she followed through this decision even if they casted their vote for it. What they are seeing here is the breakup of the Republic.

She buries her head to her hands, tears are falling through her fingers.

Leia: ”What have I done, Finn? Is this my legacy, the destruction of the Republic? I fought for peace and now I'm brining war. Maybe I should think this over, I...”

No more words are spoken and Finn just sits there, deep in heavy thoughts.

…

At Kesh Luke wakes Rey early in the morning.

Luke: ”Pack your stuff, we are leaving.”

Rey: ”What...where?”

Luke: ”To Coruscant. Something has happened – or is about to happen. We received Code Red Five.”

Rey: ”Code Red Five...I don't understand, what is that?”

Luke: ”It's a Republic emergency code for all the Jedi around the galaxy, to immediately get to the capital system. Come, we must hurry”.

They pack their stuff and board a ship that quickly takes off the planet and jumps into hyperspace.

On board the ship, Luke looks Rey with a telling expression.

Rey: "What?"

Luke: "Do you really think you fooled me? I know you have been seeing that heretic for a while, behind my back. I teach you and yet you refuse to follow my simplest instructions. When this ordeal at the capital - whatever it is - is over, we are finished. It was a mistake to train you in the first place."

Rey, in a shock: "You can't! I was just curious, I wanted to understand..."

Luke: "Curious? And now you are actively lying to me. Your feelings betray you: I know you have fallen for that worm. Rey, I am so disappointed."

Rey turns her back to him and bites her tongue. She clenches her fist and watches it shake. She takes a deep breath and then relaxes.

…

At Millennium Falcon, Poe is living through stressful moments. Chewie growls.

Poe: ”I know, but we are going as fast as we can. Damnit, you really can't fix the radio?”

Crew member: ”Forget it, the circuits are completely fried.”

Poe: ”Then we just got to make it there before the attack. No one knows what's coming. The Jedi...they are walking straight into a trap. Soon, there will be no Republic to speak of.”

And then, the Falcon jumps out of hyperspace. They fly to the command center of the Republic Army. They make somewhat rough landing since they haven't been cleared for it. Poe and his companions storm into the building.

…

Luke's ship jumps out of the hyperspace and lands too on a pad at the Army's command center. He and his Jedi get inside and go to an observation lounge where other Jedi have already arrivied.

Luke: ”Greetings my friends. Who sent the signal?”

A Jedi: ”Master Skywalker, we don't know. We met the high command and they were surprised to see us. It seems someone has used the code witouht an authorization. They are now cheking the logs to see who did it.”

Luke: ”I have a bad feeling about this...”

…

Poe rushes straight to the communications and tells their main chief, he is taking command.

Poe: ”Alright, power up every single transmitter and boost the signal with all you have got. Make sure every possible relay station is active. This one has to get through.”

The crew sets up the communications.

Poe: ”Very good, now open the channel to all Republic fleets and ground HQs.”

Comms. officer: ”Channel is open, sir”.

Poe. ”This is rear admiral Poe Solo, authorization Alfa B09-X. This is Code 77. I repeat, this is Code 77. Deploy all troops and fleets immediately. Evacuate garrisons and get every ship in the air, make sure all the fleets jump to their desiganated emergency rally points. This is admiral Poe Solo, over.”

Through the radio: ”This is Main Battle Fleet A, could you repea...”

The voice gets cut and they hear only static.

Poe: ”What's the problem?!”

Comms. Officer: ”Sir, the signal has been cut. There's massive interference blocking all the channels. It's coming from the orbit!”

Poe, turning around: ”The invasion...”

…

Luke and his Jedi watch from the lounge as four _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyers decloak over Coruscant.

Luke: ”The First Order is here. This was a trap! We have to get moving.”

Rey: ”Where are we going?”

Luke: ”We have to get to the Senate. We must secure the building and evacuate the officials”.

The Jedi march as the command center has suddenly turned to a disturbed ant-hive. People are running all around them. The Jedi head to the hangar and get to the door. It opens, behind it masked Kylo Ren and his knights (Cue Duel of the Fates).

…

Poe watches from a window as the SDs bombard the city with their turbolasers. He sees landing crafts and TIE-fighters flying everywhere. The command center takes some hits too but its shields hold.

Poe: ”Are there any warships in the vicinity of this system?”

Brigade general: ”I am not sure and even if there were, they are useless without communications.”

Poe seems unsure as he is thinking about options.

Poe: ”Allright, what your name was...Maddox? Right, you just assumed the command here. Contact whatever men you have here and rally them. Organize the defence, do whatever you can. We must not let them take control over our capital.”

Poe leaves him and runs

Brigade general: ”Where are you going?”

Poe: ”To the Senate. I have to save my mother”.

...


	4. Chapter 4

At the hangar bay, Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber and his knights follow suit. The Jedi light up their own and the battle begins. Sabers clash and buzz.

…

Poe runs up to the Falcon and gets it going. Coruscant has turned into a war zone and there is destruction and flames everywhere. Falcon flies through smoke and enemy fire, trying to evade TIE-fighters. Few X-Wings and other friendly fighters fly in the air too and try to do their best at keeping the enemy at bay. There is fighting on the ground as the First Order lands its clone troopers and tanks.

…

It's a full lightsaber mayhem at the hangar bay. Jedi and Ren fall, men and women alike. Stunning choreographs and Force tricks are utilized, sith lightning blasts through air. Rey is battling with a Ren and manages to kill him. Luke jumps high and drops amidst the knights, a shockwave throws them away. Kylo stabs a Jedi, grabs another with Force and crushes him against the wall. The battle rages on.

…

Finn and Leia are amidst an evacuation as the Senate building is being emptied. They try to avoid not being crushed under collapsing structures; chancellor Oram is not as lucky as he is buried under falling debris. Finn and Leia get outside where a bridge leads to a big launching pad. They see Millenium Falcon flying over them and landing there. They are almost safe. Poe runs towards and yells: ”mom!” But as they run along the bridge a TIE-Fighter makes an attack run and blasts it. The bridge collapses and our heroes are knocked out. There's a moment of confusion until Finn gets up. He sees Leia lying down, badly hurt. He runs to her and grabs her in his arms.

Leia: ”Finn...I'm sorry. I failed you and I failed the Republic. This is my fault, the peace is gone. It's the same cycle all over again, a neverending war...”

Finn: ”No, no, you didn't fail me. You have taught me so much. You showed me that there are other ways than revenge. Do not blame yourself.”

Leia, smiling: ”My boy, you have become so wise. Do not let the dream die. Finn Vale, promise me: bring peace to the galaxy. End this madness.”

Finn: ”I promise.”

Leia: ”Restore the hope, Finn. Restore the hope...”

And so ends the story of Leia. All Finn can do is to hold him in his arms, crying. We quickly cut to Luke, who is halted and for a moment just stands in disbelief; as a lighstsaber is swinged at him, he snaps back. Back on the bridge, Poe regains consciousness and looks across the bridge. As he grasps the situation he falls to his knees; ”it's over”. Chewie growls, his heart broken. Poe looks to the sky where he only sees smoke and enemy ships.

We cut to an Order 66 -style montage where we see other planet systems attacked. Ships of Independece Coalition bombard Republic bases and fleet facilities. The Republic ships never get the chance to get in the air beofre they are destroyed. Space stations are obliterated. Whole armies are wiped out.

Back at Coruscant, knight-colonel Hux climbs out of the Falcon, his hands tied behind his back. He looks triumphant as he witnesses the destruction of Coruscant; ”you have lost. Watch your Republic fall!”

Poe snaps back to reality. He turns around, picks his blaster and without hesitation executes Hux. There is cold hatred in his eyes as he tells Chewie to get on board; ”we are not finished.”

…

At the hangar bay, situation is not looking good. Many Jedi are dead as are Ren. Luke orders his men to flee; ”find any ships you can and fly the hell out of here”. Rey refuses to leave; ”I'll stay with you master”. Luke doesn't bother to argue and with Rey they preapre to make a last stand to protect their escaping brothers and sisters.

They fight valiantly and few more knights are striken dead. Eventually Kylo shouts: ”Stop! Stand down and leave them to me”.

The Ren shut down their sabers and form a big circle around the two Jedi. Kylo walks towards and then charges. They fight intensely. Kylo clinically deflects their attack attempts. There is rage in his movements, bur they are precise. He manages to knock Luke with a blast of Force lightning and then toys with Rey for a moment. Luke collects himself and she regroups with Rey. Together they charge and make their best attempt. Luke delivers a blow with all his powers but Kylo blocks it. Rey tries to use this to her advantage but Kylo stops her lightsaber swing with the Force.

For a moment they are locked into that position until Kylo releases himself. He Force pushes Rey against a pillar which knocks the wind out of her. Kylo focuses on Luke and attack furiously. In a short climax Luke gets outsmarted and Kylo chops his robot arm off and slices a cut on his leg, forcing him on his knees. The game is over and Kylo shuts off his lightsaber.

For a moment Luke catches his breath as Kylo watches him.

Luke: ”Who are you? Show yourself, take that mask off!”

Slowly Kylo removes his helmet and for the first time reveals for our heroes, who has been the mysterious Lord Marshal. Rey is astonished.

Luke, laughing in bitter tone: ”I should have know. It wasn't a secret that your were with the First Order. But the Lord Marshal himself – I am impressed, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo: ”If I were you I wouldn't be laughing. Take a deeper look and tell me what you see.”

Luke: ”What are you saying?”

Kylo: ”You know what.”

Something is silently exchanged between them. Luke watches Kylo and his confused look slowly changes to horror.

Luke: ”Ben...?”

Kylo: ”Hello father.”

Luke: ”It's impossible...You are dead!”

Kylo: ”I'm quite alive and well as you see. But sure, take your time.”

Rey, who has limped closer: ”What is this...what is he talking about, master?”

Luke: ”I..I don't...”

Kylo: ”Spare me your lies. The story is rather simple: in his great Jedi 'wisdom' this man abandoned his wife and son. He became so afraid of his own feelings, that rather than take control of them he send away those closest to him. That's what the Jedi are, Rey. It s the path of fear, it is the rejection of life in the name of abstract purity.”

Rey, looking at Luke through her tears: ”Is it true? Tell me it isn't.”

Luke, his voice breaking: ”Rey, I tried to do the right thing. I...I did send them away but I didn't abandon them! My family lived at Naboo and I was sure they were safe there. But...there was a deep space raid and I was told that everyone in that town was killed.”.

Kylo: ”Not quite. Jade was killed, yes. I barely even remember her and I don't know what it feels like to have a mother – thanks to you. But I survived and was taken as a slave. Those are my earliest memories, on a hellish planet. But one day a man found me, my Master Kress. He protected me and taught the ways of the Force. He is father to me, and I own him everything I am. He is so powerful and so wise...since then I have trained to wipe you and your kin out of existence.”

Luke: ”Ben, please...”

Kylo: ”Don't call me that! Ben Skywalker is dead, Kylo Ren lives...oh, how I despise you. You are not even worth killing. I will leave you here and for the rest of your life you can regret your sins.”

Kylo blasts him with Force lightning which throws Luke across the hall. He is left lying there, unconscious.

Rey: ”What are you going to do to me?”

Kylo: ”Nothing. Leave if you will. But I am offering you my hand. Come with me, and I'll show you the ways of the Force. Leave all this behind; the Jedi, the Sith, the Republic. It's all gone, it's in in the past. Join my crusade and change the galaxy. We can look forward and create a future, together.”

For a long moment they just stare at each other. For the first time in her life, Rey is genuinely offered a choice. She didn't choose the military and she never felt accepted by the Jedi. For the first time she isn't the one knocking the door asking to get in, it's her being asked to step inside. Outsider, who was never really wanted has now a chance to join a welcoming tribe. Kylo just stands there, offering his bare hand. Slowly Rey reaches out and joins hands with him.

…

The Millennium Falcon lands at the command center hangar. Poe, Finn and Chewie rush out only to witness all the fallen Jedi and Ren. Finn sees Rey's lighstsaber and picks it up; ”where is Rey? This is her lightsaber but I can't see her amongst the bodies”. They find Luke who is still unconscious and take him and his lightsaber with them; ”we got to leave, there's nothing more we can do here”, Poe says.

…

At the gates of the command center, desperate Republic forces have improvised a barricade. It is crushed by the FO tanks that simply roll over it. Brigade general Maddox watches himself as clone troopers start to pour in, knight-general Phasma leading the way. The defenders fight valiantly but are taken down.

…

On board a Star Destroyer, knight-admiral Prydee oversees the advancing operation. He listens incoming battle reports and gives an order: ”target turbolasers at the Senate building and fire.”

Star destroyer starts hammering the old building which gets completely obliterated.

…

Millennium Falcon has cleared the planet and is on it's way out of the system. On board Falcon lingers an atmosphere of defeat. Poe and Chewie had salvaged a radio from the comms center and are now trying to calibrate it into the ships systems. Luke lies on a bunk and regains consciousness. With weak voice he mutters: ”Ben...Rey...”. He reaches out in his mind but finds only emptiness. He cries.

Poe gets the radio working and starts messaging. After a while he puts down the headset and says: ”two thirds of our fleets have been taken out. Most of the dreadnoughts and the heavy cruisers...it's...it's all gone. The ground forces have been hit even worse. Gentlemen, I'm sorry. The Republic is done...I...wait, there's a transmission incoming. I'll put it through speakers.”

-”This is Grand Master Kress of the First Order. We broadcast this message into every corner of the galaxy, for we need you to listen: the uprising has begun. The Republic has been dealt a deadly blow and its foundations are trembling. We call you to join arms with us in this grand battle against the galactic tyranny. On this day we take our first step towards freedom. Death to the Republic, long live the First Order!”

In silence our heroes listen, they don't dare to speak a word. Finally Finn breaks the silence: ”Listen up, this isn't the end. I gave my promise to Leia, just before she died. This is the moment where our hope is tested. If it withers now, the light is gone forever.”

Poe: ”What chances we got left? What do we have?!”

Finn: ”We got each other. A long time ago, the rebellion started from even less. We fight, and we will not go gently into that good night!”

Luke, who is now on his feet: ”Listen to the man, kids. The galaxy has seen worse...I have seen worse. We will not give up. In time the spark comes and lights the fire again. And we will be that spark.”

Luke affirms his friends, holding his hand over Finn's shoulder. He then turns and walks to an another bunk: Leia lies there, lifeless. Luke sits by her body, looking over her; ”farewell princess, the Force will be with you..always.”

We see as the Millenium Falcon flies past moons and planets until it hits the hyperdrive, disappearing to the stars.

...

To be continued...


End file.
